Gamma World Timeline
This is a time line for the Gamma World Ancient Times 1978 is the last year any history is recorded prior to the Shadow Years and as such has become a year of interest for Post-Social Wars historians who use this era to speculate on what the Shadow Years where like to lead to the Cold War of the 22nd Century. 1976 December 1 - Jose Lopez Portillo, of the Institutional Revolutionary Party, is sworn in as the 51st President of the United Mexican States. He's the last president of Mexico prior to 2150 historians know about. 1977 January 20 - Jimmy Carter, of the Democratic Party, is elected President of the United States of America. Jimmy Carter is the last President of the United States prior to 2150 historians know about. 1977 August 4 - President Jimmy Carter signs the Department of Energy Organization Action establishing the United States Department of Energy in response to the U.S. Energy Crisis. Jimmy Carter installed Solar Panels on the White House this same year though post-Social War Historians are unsure when in this year. They speculate his drive for Energy Conservation set the US on track towards the Solar and Broadcast Power recorded to have existed after the Shadow Years. 1977 October - President Jose Lopez Portillo of the United Mexican states visits Spain as the two nations re-establish diplomatic relations following Franco's death. 1977 November 15 - President Jimmy Carter announces that the US will maintain positive relations with Iran stating Iran's contemporary status to be "strong, stable, and progressive." 1978 Unknown - President Jimmy Carter holds a meeting with Senator Ted Kennedy regarding a compromise in Healthcare reform. Negotiations fail and President Carter cites Ted Kennedy as having thwarted his attempts at a comprehensive healthcare system for the United States of America. 1978 January 19 - Mainstream production of the Volkswagen Beetle shifts to Mexico and Brazil where the car's low operating costs are a factor in sales. 1978 February 8 - Sessions of the United States Senate are broadcast by Radio to the public for the first time in the nation's history. 1978 February 28 - President Jimmy Carter announces at the White House that "Education is far too important a matter to be scattered piecemeal among various Government departments and agencies, which are often busy with sometimes dominant concerns." 1978 March 8 - Deng Xiaoping, who survived two of Mao Zedong's purges (having been targeted for his reformist economic position), becomes the Chairman of the Chinese People's Political Consultative Conference. 1978 November 30 - Publications of The Times is suspended due to Labor issues. 1978 December 11 - 2 Million Persons demonstrate against the Shah of Iran. 1978 December 15 - Cleveland, Ohio becomes the first US city to default since the Great Depression. 1978 December 19 - Former Prime Minister of India, Indira Ghandi, is arrested for breach of privilege and contempt in Parliament. 1978 December 25 - The Democratic People's Republic of Vietnam launches a major offense against the Khmer Rouge of Cambodia, another Communist State located in Southern Asia. This moment is considered notable by Post-Social Wars historians as to them it seems to foreshadow the intra-ideological conflicts that played a role in the Social Wars of the 24th century and with that role the collapse of society. Shadow Years A time period in which the past becomes clouded, not much is known of the world during this era. Some fiction remains from it but events after 1978 until 2150 are considered a 'Dark Age' in that it's a large segment of history the world at large knows nothing about. Some Post-Social Wars historians believe that the Cold War of the 20th Century went hot and that such plunged the world into a dark age, others speculate that during the Social Wars some terrorist organization targeted this era in a cyber attack to purge historical records for some end. Regardless of a lack of political knowledge regarding this period artifacts from the era can be found and with them a speculation on the advancement of technology. Unknown - 1 Gigabyte Data Storage Cassettes, roughly the size of a 20th century postage stamp, are introduced to the market. This was achieved by use of a non-tracking format where upon data was stored in blocks on the track (packets) which would be read on various rotations of the cassette and assembled by the data reader. Unknown - Alcohol replaced Gasoline as the fuel of choice for Civilian Ground Cars due to fossil fuel shortages. This switch increased the demand for certain crops whose cultivation became essential to fueling transportation. Unknown - 8 Track Tri-Video Cassettes are introduced to the market. These cassettes are typically used for interactive movies with the outcome of various actions being recorded on the 8 tracks and displayed on three video screens giving viewers interacting with the film a front, left, and right view of the action. Unknown - The last Volkswagen Type 1's leave the assembly line. The models feature an Alcohol driven rear motor to meet the terms of the automotive industry's switch to Alcohol. Unknown - CED (Video on Vinyl) enters the market. Unknown - Holographic Records enter the market. As a record plays a single monochrome image rotates above the record's center. Unknown - Domestic Robots enter the market. Cold War 22nd Century 21XX: First Androids are created 21XX: Hover Cars enter the market. 2150: A Cold War begins 21XX: Interstellar Space Race of the Cold War 21XX: Super Soldiers are created using Mutegen technology. 21XX: Mutation Bombs are produced to counter Super Soldiers. These weapons would find their way into the hands of insurgents with in the opposing forces of the Cold War and be used in campaigns of terror. 21XX: Anti-Grav pods for moving of crates and pallets enter the market. 21XX: Weaponized robots now known as 'Death Machines' are produced for the militaries of the Cold War rivals. 21XX: Where Androids were created for peacetime labor, the war inspires the production of Androids created for war. These are the Warrior types. 2193: 'Cold War' ends 219X: World Government forms much as the League of Nations followed World War One and the United Nations followed World War Two. The plan for Global Consolidation is set under way. Global Consolidation and Civil Unrest 23rd Century 2200: World enters a period of international peace. 220X: Political Commentary, Documentary, and Conspiracy pieces see a boom in film production. 220X: The Domar becomes global currency as part of the plan for Global Consolidation. Shortly after the 'Domar Changer' begins to pop up around the world. These machines simply exchange Domars of certain values for domars of equal value but different color. So if you had a Domar worth 50 Domars you could exchange it for five 10 Domar pieces. 221X: The Film industry begins to put out media that is of an increasingly political nature and geared towards social activism. 22XX: Genetic Boosters are first sold to the world's public. 22XX: Flit Cars enter the Market. 22XX: Genetic Boosters begin to market towards less medical more cosmetic ends of an inhuman variety. As Gene Boosters affect offspring, and do not manifest in those taking them (save those already impacted by Mutagen), the product sparks debate. People are divided; a number seeing this as having gone too far and use it to petition for tighter regulation of the industry. 2261: Albuquergue, New Mexico suffers an explosive chain reaction at it's Megafision reactor complex resulting in the city's destruction and leaving it's space port to suffer from the fallout. No reason for the reaction was ever found. 2277: Production of Warden begins. 22XX: Environmental Cars are issued to world leaders. 2284: SAMURAI, Sub-Aquan Marine United Research And Investigation is established by the United States Government. 22XX: The Bubble Car enters the market and is only affordable to the very rich 22XX: Civil unrest over various social issues (Android Rights, Genetic Purity, Eugenics, Unemployment brought about by Automation, Globalization, Regional Autonomy, etc) begin to grow violent. 22XX: Podogs are genetically engineered in East Asia to handle rioters as protests now include androids and super soldiers among their numbers. Individuals that prove difficult to control with conventional force. The success of the Podog sees the breed's use spread to other parts of the world. 2290: Warden, the last and perhaps most ambitious of Generational Ships departs Earth. Latter interstellar colony ships are to make use of recent Cryogenic technology. The Warden holds 1 and half million colonists and functions as an ark ship like it's predecessors. The ambition of it's design is the inclusion of six domes. Three are cities (one for crew two for colonists) and three are gardens. Lose of contact with Warden at the edge of the Sol System disturbed many. 229X: Genesis departs Earth, not anywhere close to the size of Warden Genesis makes use of the most advanced robotics, computer systems, and cryogenic technology. There was mild unrest as the ship departed as the population of Earth gripped with the potentials of what may of happened to the Warden. While it does not carry millions it does carry 2000 in cryogenic chambers who will remember Earth when they arrive on their new home. Social Wars The various social issues explode into global conflicts which destroy civilization. 24th Century 2301: Social Wars officially begins when a bomb goes off at a political rally advocating for global protections of certain social liberties. Those seeking to leave the world government are blamed and riled individuals assassinate a number of political leaders holding such a position setting alight the growing fears of those citizens supporting such departure. In the following years, violent action from both civilian, and government forces would lead to the collapse of civilization as trust becomes hard to find, and states turn against their own people, and the people, against themselves. 2325: A major Cyberoid Uprising occurs this year as part of the Social Wars with the Cyberoids claiming a number of government facilities and private industrial complexes. 23XX: The detonation of various nuclear arms by terrorist, and according to some, state forces ensured a complete collapse. When various Civil Defense Forces rebelled (primarily under Machinist control), the fate of the civilizations of the world where sealed. Aftermath 25th Century 2450: Survivors of the upheavel, and holocaust begin to again join together into tribal unions, feudal states, and independent cities. Civilization is reborn. Present Category:Gamma World Category:Gamma World Lore